Sunlight is one of the important physical environments required for plant growth and development. However, sunlight cannot irradiate plants for 24 consecutive hours; as a result, the plant growth efficiency is reduced. LED light source has the advantage of abundant wavelength types, and the light energy of LED lights is consistent with the spectrum range required for plant photosynthesis. Therefore, various LED lights can be combined as required to obtain monochromatic light or compound light. LED grow lights just take advantage of the function of the LED lights to concentrate light of a specific wavelength to irradiate plants evenly, which can not only regulate the flowering and fruiting of plants, but also control plant height and plant nutrients. As a result, LED grow lights are widely used in such fields as plant cultivation, protected horticulture and industrial seedling.
Existing LED grow lights are designed with a focus on the combination and selection of LED spectra without full consideration of the heat dissipation and systematic controllability thereof. Especially in high power LED grow lights, heat dissipation can directly affect the performance of the overall LED grow lights; and differentiated control by category is particularly important when different plants are planted and cultivated in the same equipment.